Alex Hsieh
Alexander Lee "Alex" Hsieh is a spectre and a member of Raynor's Raiders. Biography Early Life Alex Hsieh was forced into the Confederate Marine Corps at the age of 17. Due to his initial cowardice, the Confederate officers decided that he required no neural resocialization. However, he was testd to have psionic potential, but not enough to become a ghost. He subsequently spent half his career as a Wrangler, helping the Confederacy seek out psychics. Sons of Korhal In a battle against the rebels, the squad Alex Hsieh was placed in lost. Hsieh surrendered along with a few other marines and subsequently joined the Sons of Korhal. Dominion Captain After luckily distinguishing himself against the Confederacy, Hsieh was promoted to captain and became Kevin Fu's second-in-command. In one battle against zerg, an overlord lost control of a zergling. Hsieh found the berserk zergling and managed to take control of it with his psionic abilities. After the creature was under full control, he named it Stubby. Reclamation of Braxis On December 2503, Nova Terra had located a Koprulu Liberation Front base. Because of the base's larger-than-usual size, it was assumed to be the KLF's main base of operations. Emperor Mengsk personally ordered Fu to assist Nova in destroying the base. After jumping to the frozen planet, a KLF battlecruiser was encountered in orbit. Fu and Hsieh, led a raid to capture the battlecruiser. After Fu personally killed all KLF soldiers on the bridge, all alive KLF soldiers surrendered and joined with the Dominion Forces. The battlecruiser was renamed the Starfortress and was given to Hsieh to command. After landing and establishing a base, Nova contacted Fu regarding the strength of the base. It turned out to be far more well-protected than they had initially anticipated, being surrounded by two layers of force fields, a wall of missile turrets and marine-filled bunkers, and being internally defended by more marines, an army of Firebats, several Goliaths, and a naval squadron of ''Explorer'' class science vessels. Detecting Dominion presence, the KLF sent a squad of marines and two Siege tanks to scout for the Dominion base. The small force was singlehandedly destroyed by Hsieh's Stubby, and Fu ordered his technicians to send a false message saying that the Dominion base had been destroyed. Once a sizable force was built, Fu initiated the all-out attack. Along with Fu's well-established plan, the KLF was caught off-guard. The attack was a complete success for the Dominion. Towards the end of the battle, Nova and Fu called down two nukes on the KLF command center. When the command center was destroyed, a blur of movement towards Hsieh caught Fu's eye. After tackling the figure, Fu identified her as a ghost; the KLF supposedly possessed little knowledge of psychics. The combined force of Stubby, Fu, Nova, and Hsieh overwhelmed the ghost, allowing Fu to successfully kill her with a knife to the chest and then to the eye. When she was unmasked, her face was identical to Nova's. Her body was taken back to Korhal for DNA testing. Tosh's Goons Once Fu became a spectre as per Project Shadow Blade, he was imprisoned. Now battle-hardened, Hsieh fearlessly rebelled against the Dominion along with other crew members of the Patrimech and joined Tosh's Goons, with Stubby still at his side. Since he had minimal psionic potential, Hsieh volunteered to become a spectre. His powers were successfully activated. Raynor's Raiders After Gabriel Tosh broke open New Folsom Prison, Hsieh joined the Raiders along with Fu. Game Unit The pseudo-campaign takes a more realistic approach of stats. Most units have their hit-points reduced to one-fifth of the original. Hero hit-points are very similar to those of the base units, but heroes do have considerable amount of dodge percentages. Alex Hsieh dodges 97% of attacks thrown at him as a light infantry, 96% of attacks thrown at him as a marine, and 98% of attacks thrown at him as a spectre. As a light infantry, Alex Hsieh uses the Spectre unit model. Alex Hsieh uses a Torrent SR-8 shotgun when in indoor missions (as a light infantry when allied with the Dominion). In outdoor missions, he uses a semi-automatic rifle against Terran and Protoss, and a C-14 rifle against Zerg (as a marine when allied with the Dominion). |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.67 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=DMR |gun2strength=3 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air=X |gun2cool=0.4 |gun2range=11 |gun2upgrd= |gun3name=C-14 rifle |gun3strength=7 |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=X |gun3air=X |gun3cool=0.3 |gun3range=4 |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Abilities Always DMR only Torrent SR-8 shotgun only Spectre only Category:Hyper Zergling